Migrating a computer network from a legacy technology to a new technology (e.g., migrating from an L2 VLAN-based network to a shortest path bridging Mac-in-Mac (SPBm) VSN network) often affects network services and may even disrupt services. For example, voice or data connections may be dropped as a user is forced to remove a VLAN from the network-to-network interface (NNI) ports before assigning a service identifier (e.g., ISID) to the VLAN.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.